Tech Geeks
by TallyMai
Summary: Video editor, lighting tech, and the girl always in the pits in concerts is really the shy Hyuuga from highschool? Only to be called Nata in shows but Hinata at school. She tries her best as she blooms to get her producing career off by her senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah Yeah I know... I always do this! Well... Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"So I was playing this game the other day, and I got to tell you its pretty good! The graphics are great, but the storyline sucks its like all of them as usual, and you have to do a long process for this one move that only kills about three guys. I would give it a two on the Kiba scale." said a loud boy who had on a tee shirt that proclaimed 'he lost the game'. He wore boot cut light washed jeans along with teal chucks on his feet. His hair was messy and brown; like it was never brushed in the morning. His teeth were white with enlarged canines and two brick colored tattoos of fangs on his cheeks. His eyes were baggy and dark due to few minutes of sleep. He was sitting on the table as he looked at his two friends. On his back was his gray backpack and in his hands was a DSI.<p>

"Kiba, You rank every game a two on your scale. No game is high enough to reach your standards. I was looking on the internet and your family is producing a new game. Can't your mom give you permission to test that game out? Maybe it might rank a higher grade." a voice right next to Kiba said as he was looking at his laptop, a portable mouse attached to the usb plug in the side of the laptop. He sat next to his friend looking up at him then back to the computer. His eyes covered in dark shades as the computer screen reflected from his glasses. His skin was quite creamy and white his dark hair up in all places. He wore a green baggy jacket along with black pants and green chucks. His bag on his back as it held spare parts to computers as well as his class work.

"Well, you see that's the game I was talking about, my family is getting pretty slow on finding new stories for games, its starting to get boring, and you know me. I'm pretty lazy and I don't want to help with story lines, I just want to play the games. Hey Hinata what about you and your video? Hows that going?" The loud mouth friend asked the girl sitting next to them holding a camera straight into the dog like males face. She blushed as he smiled and gave her a wink to the camera.

"Hm. Well I showed it to the principal, but she said that it needed a better view of the test subject... And the video looks like I've been stalking him." she said bluntly sighing as she closed the camera, the girl had a purple slouch beanie that ended halfway over her ears. Her pearl eyes were covered in thick large glasses. A simple purple flannel was over her body as a dark blue tank was underneath that a long heart shaped necklace fell from her neck and light gray jeans covered her legs. She wore rainbow colored high top converse with many doodles done by her two best friends over her the table the three were sitting at was a black messenger bag, and in her hand was her camera.

"Well it sort of was a stalker video, just ask him if you could make a video for his band, I'm sure he'll let you. Their band does want to be known right, and a music video will help... A LOT! Even if its by you, your well known... sort of." her friend with dark shades said to her as he looked back to his laptop. The girl nodded as she looked around.

"But it's lying. I should just tell the truth... I can't lie." The girl sighed as she looked at her friends then back down to the floor. She had thought about it, she really needed to excel in this project it would help out with her college applications. She wanted to be the best film maker in her family, even though no one knew she was almost the best. Sighing she went and took out her laptop from her back and started it up she then plugged her camera into the USB device connecting to her laptop. She started to upload the new video she had recently shot, uploading it to a video editing device. She started editing a quick video using a mouse Shino had fished out of his huge bag a couple of seconds ago.

"What would I say _if _I lied? Kiba you know I'm not a good liar, remember the first time I lied to my dad to go to the Akatsuki concert? I stuttered the whole time and he knew from the start." the girl cried as she threw her hands in front of her and started to shake her head.

"But your dad did let you go! Right? You totally got bruised from the mosh pit! I mean who does that! You plus you were the only girl in the pit!" the loud brunette said as he pointed at her arm, which was now perfectly creamy.

"Haha, when is Akatsuki coming back to town? I haven't seen them in a while!" Hinata said as she slapped Kiba's hand remembering that night at the show. Shino typed on his laptop and moving his mouse making his creamy white hands go like a blur; the computer screen reflected from his glasses as he did so. He gave a small smile from his light face and pushed his glasses up as he looked at his friends. "Well Kohona theater proclaimed that Akatsuki would be playing there tonight, but The Akatsuki themselves are saying they won't start the tour for another couple of days at the theater. I'm guessing that they are testing to see who's their biggest fans. I mean Akatsuki is from Konoha and if they want to test their fans right now and right here is a good way to test the loyalty, you know how Akatsuki is when it comes to their fans. Hinata go and ask Sasuke, and you could ask him about the movie." the dark haired male said as he started looking at his laptop and started typing on the keyboard once again.

The Hyuuga laughed a little and pulled out her phone. "Or I can call Akatsuki themselves." She then hit a button and waited for a person to answer. The phone rang and rang.

_"Hello?"_ A groggy voice said over the phone. Hinata twirled a finger through her long indigo locks smiling as she heard her friends voice.

"Hey I need to ask you something." She said softly going away from her friends.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get how they became friends, but then again I like that they are friends, that means that what ever she gets from them we get the same. It's cool because I like meeting new bands. I still cant believe that shes the light tech for Akatsuki, and when she doesn't do the lights she records their shows or she could just be enjoying the show with all the other people. Damn that girl even goes in the pit! I mean how many girls go in the pit! " Kiba said as he threw his hands high up in the air as he held his DSI. "Even when shes at concerts she has a whole new aura. Damn any guy would be lucky just to be dating her!" He said out loud; suddenly the echo of clacking heels came closer and closer to the two, they both looked at each other and sighed.<p>

"And you think that she could out rank me? Hmph, no girl or woman can out rank me, Sakura Haruno." A pink haired girl said as she flipped her spaghetti pink hair, then looked at her nails filing them and to the two glaring at them both. Behind her with four more people trying to imitate her actions.

"And what's a pit? Like your arm pits or something?" another girl asked as she gagged in disgust thinking about peoples arm pits. Her long blond hair in a high ponytail her head looking at the two males in front of her clearly confused with the word 'pit'.

"A pit? Thats when a bunch of dudes form a circle in the middle of the floor and beat the crap out of each other as they listen to amazing music!" Kiba told the two girls and their followers. He rolled his dark eyes and went back to his game his tongue pointing up as he concentrated on the game.

"EW! And she goes with all those sweaty guys? Wouldn't her make-up get messed up or something? Wouldn't she get beat up? EWWW!" The pink haired girl said as she glared at Hinata who was giggling over the phone.

"Well, some guys like when girls go in the pits. I remember one time she got jabbed on her spine with someones elbow! Remember that Shino?" Kiba said to his friend his hands waving all over the place.

"Kiba that was you who jabbed her. Anyway, she knows lots of people including Itachi Uchiha and the Akatsuki." Shino said as Hinata started coming back to the table. She smiled and gave her friends a thumbs up; her smile slowly fading away as she saw the popular girls and her group. Sighing she proceeded to her friends grabbing her camera, flipping it open, pressing the record button and filming the girls.

"Listen, I don't care if you know Itachi Uchiha, because I already know Sasuke Uchiha! And I can't ruin my reputation by talking to the Tech Geeks, so good bye, and tell that girl who ever she is that she can't and will not out beat me" The pinkette said as she rolled her eyes to the camera waltzing away, Hinata had gotten a great shot as she walked away then stopped snapping her fingers, the crew then followed her. Hinata raised a brow as her camera got the dramatic exit, shaking her head she closed the camera and uploaded the clip onto her laptop.

"Those girls... Can be nice..." Hinata said as she looked all of them exchanged glances and started to laugh. Kiba wiping an invisible tear looking at Shino who had his whole hand in his face. Hinata was clutching her stomach as she laughed with her two best friends."Well first things first... Kohona theater was right, a private concert for noble Kohona and Suna fans, exclusive fans and only VIP will be able to go to the after party. Tachi said it was a way to promote Sasuke's band to Akatsukis Fan base. He also invited his producers and some of his other band friends to come and just party. He said it was going to be packed, and that I could do the lighting for Sasukes band." Hinata smiled as her friends hugged her, she giggled as she hugged them back.

"Aw! Thats great that means you can go and produce the video when they play!" Kiba said as he smiled at his friend, Hinata's eyes widened and her smile faded.

* * *

><p><strong>RAAAAAAPE~~~~~! The review button.<strong>

**Tallymai...**


	2. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

"Positions ready?" she said over the little microphone that was clipped to her purple and black striped jacket. She was currently at the sound booth along with Itachi who was hovering over her to see what she will do to his little brothers show. She was currently doing a sound check with Sasukes band as well as setting up the lights and getting ready for the music video she was going to make for the band.

"Check. I'm right in the center front. Shino what about you?" Her loud mouth friend said, she looked for him and saw that he was currently holding his camera in the front stage.

"Get the crowd and see what they would do." she replied to him only to see the bright light go in her face as well as the fans, some of them shouted and waved at her friend who only smiled widely.

"Kiba that's enough your light is right in my camera I can't see anything" another voice from the radio said as Kiba turned around his camera pointing to the stage.

"Lower your light Kiba and you should be fine. I'm going to do sound check right now." she then turned to her laptop and adjusted some of the knobs on her left. She grabbed the small mic by her ear as Naruto, a bright blond who was the drummer for Sasukes band sat behind his drums. He was Sasukes right hand man and best friend she knew because she went to school with them, she didn't talk to them only knew who they were. He wore a bright orange tee shirt along with black jeans he had on black chucks and his bright blond hair was spiked in a million places. His eyes were sapphire blue and bright as the sky, on his cheeks were his whisker marks that looked like cat whiskers. He had on an ear piece where Hinata could easily talk to him and he could talk to her which he probably won't.  
>Their band had a reputation of having to fire their crew members, and unlucky for her she is the newest.<p>

"Hello, I'm your sound check manager will you please hit your bass drum then your toms please." She said over the radio. The blond did what was told hitting the big bass drum between his legs, then his toms which hardly made any sound. She turned more knobs and slid some pieces down the sound board. "Okay now you can go wild" Naruto then his the drums and cymbals making a nice drum solo.

"Thanks." she said quietly as the blond left the stage. The next person was a tall brunette who had his hair in a spiky ponytail; that was Shikamaru. Her friend Temari was currently dating this bassist, she knew him as a sleepy and lazy kind of person and just when she thought that he yawned.

"Okay Shikamaru please play a few notes and you can be all set" He nodded and started to strum the bass pretty fast, but no sound had projected through the speakers. He looked up to the sound booth yawned and lifted his hands up in confusion. Turning a knob that had the words "bass vol." written on tape right beneath the knob the sound has worked. After a few minutes of helping Shikamaru with his instrument she helped the guitarist and lastly the vocalist. Itachi looked at her with amusement quirking a brow and giving her a bow.

"You did pretty well Hinata-chan! " he smiled at her. Hinata casually rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose as she gave the older male a scoff.

"Listen, Itachi I need to know what songs they are going to play. If I don't know the songs then I won't be able to adjust the sound to the right song and that will end up being a train wreck it will also mess up the lights. I did the lighting for every song last night. Could you warn the band not to play any new songs please? And my test subject... The principal said that I needed a better video for my college applications... Could you help me on that?" the young Hyuuga told the Uchiha male in front of her as she pushed her glasses closer to her face using her pointer finger.

"Are you sure about me telling Sasuke that he will get offended and he will disobey you, It's just a warning and I will do as you ask. And about your project just ask its not that hard. I'll be back to bring you that list. They will be playing five or six songs and are you going to do lighting and sound for us?" he gave her a smile.

"I don't care about Sasuke getting offended, I'm too shy to ask him and no I wont do any lighting I want to enjoy your music and get in the pit!" she stuck her tongue at the Uchiha as he left. They were due to play in a few minutes and everything was set.

After getting the song list she quickly adjusted the computer to pick up the sound. Once placing her headphones on she adjusted her mic just in case she had to talk to the band. The band then went on with Sasuke whom had a very sour face. His mic then went towards his mouth "This song is called 'Captin Blood'(I don't own this song it belongs to CNCC)" he said cooly as the song began to start up and the crowd cheering and clapping.

"Good.. On schedule" she whispered slowly turning off her connection with the band and turning on her connection with her two friends as she started to play with the sound board.

"Kiba see if you can get Sasuke." She asked as she saw Kiba point the camera towards Sasuke.

"Nata this is the best! Usually I'm fighting against the crowd, but now I'm in front of the barricade. We are so professional!" He said loudly.

"Kiba I believe that if you shout the camera should be picking up your voice." Shino said to the mic he was currently in the crowd getting the mosh pit as well as the jumping and crowd surfing audience.

"Shino if you can let someone hold the camera, but be carful please." Hinata said as she turned off the mic, knowing the song would end soon.

After a few more songs the band was to their last song 'Milf' (Owned by CNCC) and Sasuke was currently staring the sound booth down down. She knew he was up to something.

'Their newest song is 'In friends we trust' (CNCC) something's up they won't play 'Milf' because they want to promote their new song' the young Hyuuga thought.

"Alright let's switch it up a bit!" Sasuke shouted as the band quickly started to play. The Hyuugas eyes quickly widened as she started to turn knobs and push the sliders up and down. She knew that would happen and she was prepared. Sadly five seconds of the beginning song was lost. She knew the guitar was to be first so she quickly adjusted that as quickly as possible then the drums, bass and lastly Sasukes mic. Feeling happy with the outcome she finally proceeded with the last song. Once then band was finished the young Hyuuga turned her mic on.

"Listen here Sasuke and the rest of you guys, next time you want to do a fucking stunt like that again please think about what it's going to fucking cost you guys. First off is a music video that will not only be the best but it will gain you much more fans, second is a very sour Itachi, and lastly is a very pissed off sound tech. I do great at my job so please don't fucking test me or that video I'm making will be the end of all of you. Got it?Now Fuck off and give me the right songs next time!" Hinata said over the small mic only the roadies and the band could hear.

"Damn Nata chan! Go you!" Kiba cried as he heard the rant through his headphones.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently looking at his older brother as their sound tech was talking to them. It seemed like everyone heard what she said as they got off the stage, even some of the crew were snickering. 'She has the nerve to talk to me like that?' Sasuke thought as he heard her last remark.<p>

"Itachi, could you go tell her that she is dismissed?" Sasuke said as he clearly was going to fire her like all their past sound techs. The older Uchiha then shook his head and sighed as he looked at the other three band mates.

"Do you guys know how many views our last music video has?" Itachi asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Four thousand nine hundred and forty five views as of last week." Shikamaru said as he yawned and laid on a near by speaker.

"Yeah about that much, but this morning it now has about eight thousand five hundred. Do you know when the music video was premiered?" The oldest male asked as he looked at the wide eyed faces of some of the band members.

"Friday the thirteenth, one of your favorite days." Sasuke quickly said as he thought about the situation they were in.

"How many days ago was that?" Itachi asked once again.

"About nine days ago." Shikamaru replied once again as Itachi gave a small clap.

"Good now guess who directed, produced, edited and published that amazing, video?" Said Itachi as he quickly crossed his arms and stated at the band.

"Nata is what she calls herself right, she did most if not all your music videos. She's the one that made you popular. Why doesn't she tour with you? You always have Sasori as the sound tech on tours... Why isn't she yours permanently?" The genius said.

"Well she's still in high school so we can't really hire her on tours. She likes keeping her identity a secret so only the band and some of the crew know who she is. Sasuke I suggest you apologize to her after all she's making a video about you for her school project. I'm off and I'll see you later enjoy the show."

"Hn" replied the youngest Uchiha as he looked at the rest of the band; he then grabbed the headset near him and placed it on his head adjusting the mic close to his mouth.

"Hey Sound Tech... Just because your Itachi's pet doesn't mean you can talk to me like that, and you should stop making your video about me its pathetic. You don't even have my permission to film me any ways. Tch. You're just some rude impolite person and I'm not sorry for the song, better make our video great and maybe I will consider you filming me." replied the cocky younger Uchiha as he scoffed and left off stage into the VIP section.

"Fuck you Uchiha." she whispered and turned her headset off.

* * *

><p>After the concert and the VIP party she grabbed the footage from her two friends and proceeded back home. Closing the door behind her she walked to the kitchen to make a late cup of coffee. Grabbing the mug full of coffee she quickly went to her room and sat on her desk and started to upload the footage into her computer.<p>

"Ah, lets get started on this." she quickly said as she drank some coffee from her mug, and placed her headphones on her head and rapidly moving her mouse.

**-The Next Day- **

"Damn Hinata what happened to you? You looked like you didn't get any sleep." The loud Inuzuka said as he looked at her clearly losing a level in his game. He wore a black Akatsuki tee shirt with dark washed jeans and had his usual accessories.

"I didn't" Hinata sighed as she laid her head on top of her arms. The Hyuuga wore light washed skinny jeans with a baggy dark blue shirt with a white skull and her usual slouch beanie. She yawned as she took her laptop out of her bag and opened it and typed the Akasuki website. She then clicked on a video and turned it over to her best friends before falling to sleep for a quick nap.

"Wow. Amazing as usual and she finished it in less than five hours. She must be exhausted."Shino said as he pushed his dark framed glasses towards his head as he watched the video once more. Just then Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru all entered the class room and everyone clapped for them clearly having watched the video at least once in the past hour it was uploaded. Sasuke glared clearly not knowing about the recent post on his brothers website.

"Congrats on your music video Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura and the rest of his fangirls as they tried to give him a congratulatory hug.

"What, music video?" he sneered to the three girls before him; trying to find a laptop to watch said video.

"The one for 'In friends we trust' it came out about an hour ago it's really great." said Ino as she flipped her platinum blond hair and smiled. Grabbing his phone he went to the site and began to watch the video and dare he say it the video was pretty great it had the crowd, the band and exactly what the video needed and it almost made fifteen hundred views. 'Maybe this sound tech really is as good as she says' thought Sasuke as he watched the video once more.


	4. Chapter 3-Lots of paint

A week after the music video had uploaded Sasuke and the band had gained over one hundred new fans and about three thousand more views. The band was blowing up and they had actually got a call for a gig that would be in a smaller venue for just their band. He couldn't be more grateful towards their sound tech, not that he will admit it. All he knew was that she was once again MIA and the only one that contacts her is Itachi who was currently sitting on their couch talking to his manager/cousin Madara about the sound tech.

"I really want to hire her after she graduates which is the same year Sasuke graduates. She also said that she wants to go off to college so maybe we could only tour in the summer so she will be able to work. After the shows she could sell our merch and with the tips she could keep that too. Music videos are whats funding her today so she should be fine until graduation." his brother had told their cousin as he smiled. Sasuke scoffed as he looked at his brother then back at his cousin. _Why the hell would they hire her? Tachi is probably secretly dating her _the young Uchiha thought.

"Sasuke do you have anything to say?" The oldest Uchiha asked Sasuke clearly hearing his scoff. Itachi looked at his brother knowing exactly what he was thinking, but quietly held his tongue.

"Yes, why is she so important? I mean yes she does awesome music videos and she's a decent sound and lighting tech, but what does she bring to the table? How is she an asset to the band?" he complained to the two Uchiha males. Madara looked at his younger cousin closed his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"Fine, if you don't want her as your sound tech then Itachi will take her. I agree on everything you said Itachi. And Sasuke when your bands music video was uploaded she finished that video in five hours not to mention that she did the editing alone. It usually takes a team to edit and release that in a couple of weeks and may I add that is the first time she seen the band live. She is an asset to the band because she gets her shit together meaning that she doesn't pull any stunts like you did last week. Sasuke, I hope you realize that you lost an asset to your band and I hope that you apologize to her and let her film you for her project." Madara replied to Sasuke getting up and nodding to Itachi leaving quietly.

"Here's your number if you want to text her, I'm taking a nap." The older brother said as he yawned and placed a paper on the coffee table quietly going to the kitchen to get some water and soon headed upstairs to get some sleep. Sasuke scoffed once again as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him.

* * *

><p>Hinata was currently listening to her sister complain to their cousin that she needed him to buy her food. Quietly smiling she yawned and started to stretch out her arms and legs leaning back on her chair and looking like a pale starfish. She was happy, she finished all her homework and she had a lunch date with Kiba and Shino to celebrate their fifteen thousand views on their new music video.<em> Wow, fifteen thousand views<em> she thought as she looked at her laptop with the video only to see that when she refreshed the page a few hundred more people watched. When she edited the video she knew a lot of fan girls wanted mostly him and she knew that they would watch it over and over again just to get a glimpse of the Sasuke Uchiha. She examined her video once more and she had to admit that Kiba did a great job at zooming in on everything like the guitars and drums. She was also delighted that the new viewing she tried out at the concert was a great success. Placing a small camera on the Mic, guitar, bass and drums had actually paid off even with the few flaws it had. Getting up from her chair she walked into her closet looking at her clothes that were neatly hanging up on their own individual hangers and finally deciding to get ready for her date with her friends.

A pair of black jeans and a long sleeved white, black and red Akatsuki tee both landed in her arms and she quickly headed to her shower. After a hot steamy shower she put on her makeup which wasn't that much just some foundation and eyeliner and proceeded to get her usual dark purple beanie and her large framed glasses because contacts were too much of a hassle to put back in. Going to the front door and saying bye to her father, Hanabi and Neji she was off with a leather messenger bag on her shoulder that held her laptop, camera and notebook just in case she had a new idea for a music video along with a big oversized dark navy blue cardigan. Her black vans taking her closer and closer to the cafe her, Shino and Kiba agreed to go to in precisely ten minutes. It was a nice day she thought as she enjoyed the cool breeze that kissed her skin every once in a while a typical fall day in Kohona. Grabbing her camera out of her bag she proceeded to walk as she finally started to record her entrance into the cafe. Walking to the counter she ordered a cinnamon coffee with whipped cream and a turkey sandwich and proceeded to the table where Shino was sitting (Kiba had yet to arrive) and recorded his small smile and wave.

"I was going to order for you, but I know you like to experiment with coffee, so I decided not to." her friend explained as he took a sip of his black coffee. She smiled and nodded as she got a few shots of people chatting and ordering their coffee with the occasional customer coming inside of the shop.

"Its fine..., but where's Kiba? He's usually the first one here." she said as she looked at her phone to see if he called or texted. This cafe was small and she loved it, sadly not enough people knew about it and her as well as her two friends unofficially declared this cafe their hangout spot.

"He texted me and told me that his mom made him clean the backyard and that he would be a little late." her stoic friend had replied as he opened his laptop and started to type vigorously. It was completely obvious that he was the heir to Kohonas IT company, if his skills couldn't prove it then the way he dressed and acted did.

"You've gained more than six hundred more views." he proclaimed as he showed her his laptop.

"Good, oh have you seen the final piece? I gotta say I did amazing!" She said smiling to her self and giving him a smile.

"You knew exactly what your audience wanted and I have to admit that you gave it to them." the pale male said to her quietly.

"Gave what to what?" they heard an energetic voice behind them and smiled at their friend.

"Nice to see you too Kiba and what I was saying is that Hinata knew her audience well enough to give them more Sasuke in order to get more views and it worked too well." Shino said pushing his dark glasses in front of his face.

"Ah I see! Anyway, sorry I'm late, My mom made me clean up the backyard! Akamaru did a lot of damage to it because I didn't let him go with me." the Inuzuka proclaimed as he waved his hands back and fourth talking about his little twin brother.

"Well you're here now, so now we can celebrate our sixteenth thousand views and counting!" She said as she looked at her computer quickly refreshed it and clearly passed the sixteenth thousand mark. The three all cheered as they connected all of their mugs happily.

"Ya know Hinata-chan we really need to decide what we want to do for the next video." said her loud friend as he took a sip of his coffee; Hinata nodded as she took out her notebook and pencil from her bag and started to write down some notes for the next video.

"I think that an acoustic version of In friends we trust will be good for our next video" She replied as she wrote that down on her notebook. She then paused and looked at nothing in particular for a good five minutes, the two males clearly knowing what was going on and ignored her until she finished her short brain storm session with her self. She then chewed on her pen tip and then stared again thinking to herself casually writing in her notebook.

"Its more than five minutes, this video will be awesome!" cried Kiba as the two looked at Hinata as she got out of her trance and smiled.

"I wonder how the band will feel about paint." she quickly said and smiled and continued on to write in her book; the boys awe struck and confused.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was currently in the room with his bandmates telling him their current situation and sadly everyone was mad at him for not swallowing his ego and apologizing as well as not agreeing towards the video about him. Shikamaru was on his bed taking a nap like the lazy one he was while Naruto was on his futon along with Jugo and Suigetsu their two guitarist with Sasuke calmly leaning on the wall cooly.<p>

"Sacrifices are whats needed in order to succeed in a band bastard! Hurry up and apologize she might have agreed to Itachis offer already!" the blond male said as he went to hit his friend on the shoulder.

"I believe everyone agrees with this decision" Shikamaru said as the other two members nodded.

"Fuck." was all te Uchiha could muster up and proceeded to take that dreaded number from his pocket and his phone and started to form a message.

_It's Sasuke, where are you at? We need to talk. NOW _The Uchiha typed quickly groaning as he pressed the send button.

_At a Cafe? Why What do you want to talk about? _was the reply, quick and to the point, he has to say thats the only thing he minds about her.

_Has Itachi called you or anything? It's about band matters. _Sasuke replied quickly.

_No, not yet should I call him? That sounds important, I'll call him. _

_NO DO NOT CALL HIM_

_I can do what I want Uchiha._

_Please, just tell me where you are and we can talk about the you filming me matter_

_Alright, I'm at a small cafe next to Kohona supermarket. _

_Don't move I'll be there in 10. _Sasuke quickly replied as he grabbed his jacket and left to where ever she said.

* * *

><p>"Fuck.." was all Hinata could say as she started having a mild panic attack her breathing went rapid and she started sweating.<p>

"Hinata, calm down. breathe." Kiba said quietly trying to make his friend calm touching her shoulder and into her eyes so she could see him mimicking long deep breaths. After her mild panic attack she looked at her watch and looked at her friends. No one knew who she was really except her two best friends. She needed to be her confident self.

"Sasuke, he's coming over here to see me. The director me! How are we? Whats going to happen and I forgot my contacts at home!" She told her two friends as they had wide expressions on their face. They too had a slight change to their appearance when at concerts, but not a big change like Hinata. Then Kiba left his spot only to be running out of the cafe god knows where. Shino placed a hand on his friends shoulder and gave her a nod as she quietly calmed down.

"Kiba is on his way to go get your contacts and quickly change. You do your best to make yourself yourself if you know what I mean. I will stall as much as I can just go do your best." Shino said to his friend as she nodded quickly and headed to the counter to grab whatever and headed to the restroom.

Saying sorry to her jeans she took the sissors she had gotten from the counter only to use the to make cuts into them making slits from her mid thigh all the way down to her calfs as they showed off creamy skin at the legs and boy did her butt look good. Looking at herself once again she decided to add onto her "ripped fashion style" and quickly gave an apology to her newest Akatsuki shirt. Making the neck more deeper showing her cleavage nicely and then grabbed the shirt to make it a semi-tanktop that showed her shoulders and kept the long-sleeved aspect to her outfit. A knock on the restroom door was what made her jump and happily she opened the door to reveal her friend with a contact case and a makeup bag. Looking at her phone she realized that Sasuke still hadn't come yet and he said he would be. _He was late._ She thought as she quickly placed her dreaded contacts in and started to place a bit more makeup on her face to make herself look more bolder and confident. Stuffing her cardigan and beanie in her bag she opened the door and quietly walked towards her friends and smiling. Twenty minutes was just enough time, thank God that Sasuke was late or lost.

"Nice clean up." She said to her friends and they nodded as well smiling at their transformation. Kiba was wearing a black beanie which looked great on him and covered his dark auburn hair leaving only a little that swept over his forehead due to his beanie flattening his hair. He wore his same Akatsuki teeshirt and changed into dark skinny jeans and some Toms, he only did a little to his look, but it clearly changed his persona. Shino on the other hand had taken his scarf off of his neck to reveal his chiseled features. He had also taken off his glasses which revealed dark orbs a complete change due to him always covering his face and eyes no one would recognize him.

"Thank you Kiba, I owe you one." she said as she took a bite of her sandwich she had gotten a few minutes ago then looked down at her phone.

_Where are you guys sitting? _

_Far left corner, the guy with the black beanie and the pale one staring at the window. _She replied as she looked for him, she had completely forgot that he did not know how she looked like, she whipped out her camera as fast as she could only to see him standing beside her and Shino with him scratching the back of his neck as she recorded him.

* * *

><p>"Nata right?" a deep voice said beside the girl with the dark blue hair, she quickly looked up and gave him a small smirk and waved her free hand at the empty chair in front of Shino. Cooly sitting down he looked at the three, he had never seen them around school before especially the Nata girl and come to think of it didn't his brother say that she was in the same grade as him? Shouldn't she be in the same classes? Shaking the thoughts off he looked at all three of them. The dark haired male with the beanie and the pale male in front of him and nothing came to mind. The girl especially, he would notice a girl like her with the way she was dressing he would had to believe that she went to a different school ANYONE would have recognized her the way she was.<p>

"Yep, this is Fang and Faith" Nata said to him as she pointed to Fang-the guy with the beanie and Faith-the pale one. _Such weird names._ Sasuke thought as he looked at the two-_they must be her bodyguards or something_ he thought once again.

"You guys do go to Kohona High right?" he asked as they nodded quietly, he didn't believe them.

"What do you want to talk about?" She snapped and took out pen from her bag and placed it on a notebook that was already on the table.

"I want to... say s...sorry for being rude and would ask if you not take up Itachis deal if he ever calls you. I also want to thank you for the video you had done for the band and that I'm willing for you to film me for your project or whatever." he said quietly as her camera was in his face.

"Thats it?" she quickly said her voice like velvet in his ears.

"Yeah thats all I wanted to say." Sasuke replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, well since we agree on everything, I want to ask you... How do you feel about paint? I mean a lot of paint!" she said happily as Sasukes face looked confused. Very confused. What the hell has his band gotten into?


	5. Describe yourself in one word---Hansome

"Alright then once I'm finished with the storyboard then you guys can look at it and make changes if you want after a week we should be hiring crew and maybe in a couple of weeks we should start filming" The short Hyuuga female said as she wrote on one of her notebooks in front of the band, Itachi, Madara and her two friends. Everyone nodded and she smiled as she and her two friends were the first ones to leave. Madara then leaned towards the band and gave them a small smile.

"I'm pleased to discover that you are all getting along. Hinata, Itachi and myself will be looking at sets this week if any of you want to join please let me know." Said the oldest as he began to get up and leave with Itachi leaving the band to them selfs.

"I didn't know that a music video could be such a long process." sighed Shikamaru as he woke up from his nap clearly hearing everything that the sound tech/director/producer/editor had just said.

"I still wonder who she is at the school and her two friends they only talk when she asks them a question and I swear I've seen both of them once, but I dont know where." said the white haired male as he looked at the band with everyone nodding in agreement.

"She's probably someone that hangs in the library that doesn't talk to anyone." replied Naruto as he tapped his cheek really trying to think of a girl that looked like her.

"Maybe she's a teachers pet that always hangs out after class, but sits in the back of the room?" said Jugo as he looked at his two friends.

"Those three are a wonder huh?" Sasuke quietly said as he thought about every class he might have had with them.

"How about we go and try to figure out who they are and first one to notice who they are wins a prize." Said Shikamaru as he yawned placing both of his arms around his neck leaning back against the chair.

"Who ever wins has to have each member of the band do a dare!" cried Naruto as everyone in the band agreed as they high fived and left Madara's conference room.

* * *

><p><em>Why is it that we never see you guys at school? <em>Hinata read the message and smiled. Somehow she knew she would get that question sooner or later so she quickly replied to the youngest Uchiha.

_Its a secret._ replied the Hyuuga as she started to sketch the ending of a first scene of the music video which was the band members facing each other making faces in a mexican sudden death match.

_No, Really why? Or is it a secret to your secret?_ Sasuke replied, somehow when they aren't talking face to face she was actually comfortable and herself around him. They had became friends sort of not that she would admit that. The two would talk about music and basically everything that concerned the band or the music video and sometimes about themselves which was right now.

_Fang, Faith and I are good at keeping our grades in check and instead of school 5 times a week, we usually go in 2 or 3 times for about half of the day. Faith works for the IT in the school, and I help out with the schools news network and Fang does what he can in order to help usually running around doing Tsunades chores. We work for the school the rest of the week allowing us to skip classes whenever we like. It's pretty cool if you want to stay invisible. _The Hyuuga had replied which was all somewhat true. The three had actually skipped a grade allowing them to fix their schedules to fit around their busy schedule (helping around the school and staying home when the family business needed some help).

_I don't believe you_

_Well you should, It's true! We don't like people getting into our business. The three of us have actually been friends since we were in diapers!_

_Diapers? Really? I know your last name is Hyuuga, so that is a hint._

_What makes you think I'm a Hyuuga?_

_The eyes are a dead give away. _

_Really? Well I'm not. _

_Well, whos your mother?_

_Anko Mitarashi. _replied Hinata which was somewhat true she was actually her mothers cousin who got married to a local dango shop owner. She knew she needed a cover story and happily her aunt had agreed saying that she was proud of her being bold and shit.

_I don't believe you. _

_Then don't. _She replied as she took a quick picture of her drawing. On the paper was a quick drawing of the band facing each other one side dressed in their stage attire while the opposite side had all of them dressed as nerds with each of them having a funny facial expression.

_Its awesome, but why the faces?_

_Just a close up I think that It would be great to see your faces with all of you making silly faces. I was thinking Suigetsu could have fake teeth instead of his weird pointy ones._

_Seems fun how much more do you have to do?_

_Maybe 50 more, Fang and Faith are both helping so it should go by faster. _

_50? Thats a lot! _

_Exactly! I gotta get finishing so maybe I'll see you sometime. bye. _

* * *

><p><em>Exactly! I gotta get finishing so maybe I'll see you sometime. bye. <em>Sasuke decided to leave it at that and stop texting her due to the music video being at stake. He had never knew students that actually skipped a grade and can form their own schedule based on their grades. He wondered if that was actually true due to the fact that no one has ever seen them. Along with her mother being Anko the co-owner too the Dango shop kinda seemed true, they both looked alike and her husband Kakashi actually had some of her traits. Shaking it off he decided to agree with what she said and continue with his homework. Maybe he'll go and see her at her parents or something he quickly thought as he continued on with his homework.

* * *

><p>The next day Hinata had finished most of her the work that needed to be done with the music video and happily she took her sketches with her so the three could revise and compare finished their sketches. It was early that morning and they had all agreed to meet at their usual cafe for breakfast and head to school for their afternoon classes. She had also decided to stay at her aunts house for a while just in case Sasuke or anyone decided to come by. Carrying an extra set of clothes along with a makeup bag that included contacts was necessary just in case they had a stunt from the last time and anyone recognized her. Kiba was the first one there with a big smile on his face as he called Hinata over to sit with him and she gladly did once she got her cinnamon tea, a new drink she had discovered and loved. She got her drink and bagel for breakfast and happily sat next to him.<p>

"I missed your tattoos." She said quietly as she touched his cheeks that showed his dark red fang marks that were permanently on his skin for life. The three had actually met up with the band often and always had to dress up in their disguises so she had rarely seen him without his makeup this past weekend.

"I know I did too, makeup sucks sometimes." He said referring to his cheeks he had covered in makeup whenever he had to be in his disguise.

"And I missed your face." Hinata said as she looked up to Shino who had his scarf up back in his face with a coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.

"We miss your usual look, why did you decide to change?" asked Shino as he sat down on the table. Hinata was currently wearing tan skinny jeans with a white collared shirt along with a green, purple and pink plaid pullover vest that held a pen in a pocket over her outfit was a baggy heavy black cardigan that allowed her to hide herself. Over her neck was a light purple tie and her hair had gotten quite different due to her bangs being pinned back with bobby pins and a beanie covering half of her head allowing her forehead to show she had to say it was pretty different without her bangs. Her thick rectangle framed glasses covered up her face which sadly had a crack on the left lends due to her falling down the stairs when she had gotten up this morning. Curse her aunt for not putting her stuff away (Anko was a naturally messy person and was lucky that her husband kept after her). Hinata's skin was really bad due to her not placing any makeup on and under her eyes were dark dark circles which once again was her fault due to little sleep.

"We need to be invisible today, no one must know who and what we do. I have a feeling that the band wants to find out who we are, so stay as far away from them as much as possible." she said softly, one thing that she couldn't hide from was her hair, she was the only Hyuuga with unusually indigo hair which she loved and hated. Luckily she remembered a few students in the school which had almost the same color hair so hopefully no one would notice her. She then went in her bag to get out a folder with the first few scenes of the video and showed them to her two friends and they gladly followed getting their folders.

"First scene looks like this." She said as she showed a picture of a warehouse that had a sign that said Punks versus nerds. Then another picture with the bands going towards each other in both nerd and normal attire. Along with them making funny faces towards one another followed by another picture with Sasuke singing with the band behind them and so on. Hinatas last panel of the story board was of Sasuke getting up from the ground and placing his glasses on looking a his nerd friends. Shinos picture had the boys with water balloons full of paint sneaking on the regular attire boys. The following pages was of the ballons being thrown making everyone colored in paint. His next panels were of everyone playing with the paint and Suigetsu hitting a balloon with his guitar. His last panel was of Nerd and Regular attire Sasuke singing to himself. Kibas panels was of the band playing covered in paint with the nerd and regular attire band rocking out with them. Most of his pictures were just sketches of them doing things with the paint like both Nerd and Regular attire Naruto playing with the drums while his last panel was of Sasuke throwing a paint balloon at the screen ending the video. To be honest Hinata was grateful of her two friends had helped and she was overall happy with their sketches she could tell that they taken their time and effort in this project just as much as her.

"It looks great I cant wait until we meet this afternoon instead of the end of the week, so maybe we could start hiring the crew this week!" she proclaimed bringing her hands over her mouth almost bursting into tears. She was very excited to start filming so she quickly texted Madara, Itachi and Sasuke to tell them that they were finished with the story board.

_Great Job Hinata! So we should meet after school to look over the story board and then go look at a warehouse so we can start filming?_ replied a excited Itachi.

_Thank you for the text, Itachi and I are talking about a meeting after your classes to discuss everything and look for a studio to start filming. _Madara replied, Hinata assumed that she was with Itachi due to the similar text message.

_Wow.150 pages done already? So see you at Uchiha studios later? Want to meet up in front of the school we can give you guys a ride if you want? _Sasuke replied.

Hinata quickly replied to everyone telling Sasuke that she, Shino and Kiba would meet them in front of the school so they all could go to Uchiha Studios after class, meaning that she would have to skip her last class with her two friends in order to keep her image; she had to at least make it believable that the director Hinata really went to the school.

* * *

><p>After the events of the day Hinata had taken out her camera as she gotten out of the school, she was completely changed and made up along with her two best friends. Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu were all waiting for the trio to come out of the school Hinatas camera catching the trio trying to act cool.<p>

"So they actually come to the school, huh?" Suigetsu said as he leaned against Sasukes truck as Sasuke replied with a quick Hn with Jugo remaining quiet as usual.

"Alright so are you guys ready?" Hinata asked as she pointed her camera in front of Jugos face who gave a small shy smile and shrugged-He really wasn't a talker.

"Yeah we just need to wait for Shikamaru and Naruto, Jugo is going to tag along with them and Suigetsu if he wants to." Sasuke told the three and the camera as it was pointed towards him.

"We can wait you guys go on ahead." Jugo said quietly as he dragged his friend to go and search for the missing two. Hinata got the shot of Jugo pulling on the shorter males collar.

"Alright, well text me when you guys are leaving." Sasuke shouted as the two were already almost to the school entrance. He got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors for everyone and they all casually went inside the dark blue two cab truck. She had to say that it was quite tidy for a males car compared to Kibas messy black compact car. The everything inside of the truck was black including the black leather seats, dashboard, floor, everything was black. The only places with color was the stereo which had bright blue lights and buttons and his meters/shifter which were the usual orange. She had to admit that this was a very nice truck even though it had took her a while to get in due to the height(she had to jump). With that the four had left as her camera sat perfectly inside the cup holder catching a great angle that looked up to him.

"Do they talk at all?" Sasuke asked as he pointed his right thumb towards her two friends that sat in the back.

"Yes they do, They're more comfortable around me. I usually can't get Fang to shut up sometimes." Hinata said as she gave a small chuckle as Kiba hit her shoulder.

"Anyway since I have you to myself, why not ask some questions for my video?" she asked as he gave a small nod and she smiled happily.

"Alright, so when did you decided to come up with a band? And why did you chose who you chose?" She asked, Sasuke clearly humming to the song that was playing in the background.

"Well, after Itachi formed Akatsuki, I realized that music is what I want to do. I wanted to create my own music that Itachi does. How I chose everyone just fell into place, I mean Naruto and I were friends since Kindergarden and when Itachi formed his band we would always go and sit in their practice and Naruto would catch onto Deidaras beats and soon enough he gave him his drums, Naruto was so excited after that and suggested that we'd start a band. So throughout middle school the both of us practiced and I learned the guitar and soon enough we met Shikamaru who was a classic musician and soon enough he learned the bass so we were a trio and we practiced some more and we actually got good and we played on stage once and wow was that amazing. When we entered high school we met Suigestu and his cousin Jugo who knew how to play guitar and they were actually good together they read each others minds and it was great to hear them harmonize yeah thats how we got started." Sasuke said as he told the whole bands biography which to Hinata was really a great story, Itachi had formed a friendship without even knowing.

"Next question. What is your favorite song to play live?" She asked she kind of had a good idea what it was, but she wanted to know why.

"In friends we trust, the song itself talks about friends and how no matter what they always have your back. The lyrics explains it all, the reason why I like playing live is because I love hearing the fans sing along. They all get the song." Sasuke replied as he made a sharp turn.

"Describe yourself in one word." Hinata said as she looked at him.

"Hansome." was his answer and the whole car started laughing. His eyebrows furrowed and they continued on to laugh.

"Next question, what is your most embarrassing moment EVER?" Hinata asked emphasizing ever way too much.

"Well in middle school, I kissed Naruto."

"You kissed Naruto?!" Hinata asked clearly not believing the older male in front of her. She was clearly giggling.

"Yep, we actually had a staring contest and I guess we were too close or whatever and someone pushed Naruto and we ended up kissing, we always laugh about it now, but when it happened we didn't even talk for three days." He said as he banged on the steering wheel and gave a slight chuckle. Once the question was answered they had made it to the studio. Hinata stopped her clip getting a shot of Sasuke turning off the truck. They all got out of the truck and headed into the studio, to the top floor and into the conference room waiting for the rest of the band and Madara to come into the conference room. Hinata gathered two folders from Kiba and Shino and placed them under her own folder and grabbed the tape and hung them up on the glass wall towards her left. With help of her friends she was able to place the panels in the correct order in three rows which showed the whole sequence of the upcoming video. Once she was done Madara came in-The other four had came in a few minutes earlier.

"Well, heres the story board. Fang, Faith and I looked over it and took some panels out, but they are on the table if you want to add it in or not." she quickly said as the seven males got off of the office chairs and headed to the panels of paper that told a story. They were all examining it closely with Madara looking at the whole set three maybe even four times.

"Why isn't there anything around these areas?" Madara pointed to a spot with blank panels where the paint ballon fight would be going on.

"Well, what I was planning on doing is having a giant paint ballon fight and just whatever I get on camera is what will be put in the video. I wanted it to be as natural and playful as possible so I decided not to add anything to that part."Hinata explained as Madara nodded, he was completely understanding towards the sound tech and she was grateful for that.

"Okay, and hiring the crew shouldn't be that hard. I'm giving you a deadline until the end of this week to finish up with finding the crew, props and anything else needed for the video. I've even gotten you a warehouse, so please use it wisely for your upcoming videos. I trust you three." Madara said to the three as he handed Hinata a key to the new warehouse Madara had gotten them. She was shouting/screaming/crying and fan-girling all at the same time in her head. Everyone stood in awe as Madara gave her the key, they all didn't know Madara could trust someone so easily, but then again she had earned it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, more than 3,000 words! Anyway let me know what you think about Hinata and her nerdish style. I'm trying to make her <strong>**unrecognizable when she's at school along with the boys. Kiba puts lots of makeup over his red tattoos on his cheeks when he's disguised because if he didn't everyone would know that Kiba hangs out with Hinata and so on. Shino on the other hand always wears a scarf that covers half of his face when he's not disguised and when he is... boy does he look beautiful(HOT!). I kinda have a picture of Hinata as a nerd as a reference, but she still looks beautiful! So I had to add layers (Beanie, Cardigan, cracked glasses and new hair) to make her recognizable. If you want to see the picture let me know I'll send it to you or something. Any other questions regarding this story LET ME KNOW! Hope you enjoyed this chapter (If you did leave a review!) and hope to see you in the next! **

**-TALLYMAI 3 **


	6. Sasuke meets Hinata

"Auntie, I'm going to head out to the park to do some work, so don't wait up." Hinata shouted to her aunt as she was descending from the last of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah see you later! Dinner starts at seven so don't be late and open shop will ya?" yelled the older purple haired female from the kitchen as she was making her famous mitarashi sauce for the upcoming customers. With the closed sign flipped to open and a small bell chiming Hinata left her aunts house.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet. I swear if I were to have a child I would go crazy, Mikako." Anko said out loud to her younger sister. Anko had to admit that she was glad both of her nieces still talked and visited her after her sister had passed. She would've gone crazy if they didn't visit her right after the funeral because it was just as devastating to her as it was to her children and husband. She was very surprised when her shy niece came over to her house one day and quietly told her about her 'secret identity'. Who knew that Hinata was a sneaky, smart and beautiful young woman. With that Anko had agreed to let her stay over at her house and cover as her mom when the time needed it. Anko also knew that Hiashi did not know of anything that Hinata did which was kind of a bummer because she seen Hinata's work and was it amazing. She was quite grateful that Hiashi did not pay much attention towards his oldest because boy did Hinata show him up. Hinata's music videos outranked the Hyuuga Corporation's for the biggest music stars. The store bell rang and in came a handsome young man she had never met before, but he did look quite familiar, but she couldn't put her mind on it.

"Ah, hello. What can I get for you today?" she said to the male that stood at the door then slowly walked towards the small kitchen she was at, she was sure that she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't remember. He observed the shop as he were looking for someone the looked back towards her with dark eyes.

"Nata, she works here right?" The young male said her her as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Nata? Yeah she went out to go do some work, I swear that girl goes all over the place. She should be here in the evening depends if she gets her work done. I am Anko, Nata's mother." she replied as she wiped her hand on her black apron and extended her arm at the dark haired male.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you. I was suppose to help her with the project do you know where I can find her?" Sasuke said to her. Anko knew of Itachi and Madara, but not Sasuke, she has to have Hinata update her on the people she was working with.

"Well I don't know where she went, but I believe that she either went to the cafe near the school, school, the studios, The boys' house, or the park. Sorry, I don't have that much information about her she likes to switch and if you do find her let her know that her father want her to bring honey and don't forget to tell her that." Anko told the Uchiha male as she named all of the places she would be.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find her and I'll let her know about the honey." Sasuke said as he walked out of the store. Anko let out a relieved sigh indicating that she was happy he left because she was scared that she would spill the sweet red beans.

* * *

><p>Hinata's phone rang as she was trying to look for the right crew for the video. Looking at the name and picture of the person she decided to answer it.<p>

"Yes, Sasuke?" Hinata said as she rolled her eyes and jotted down on her notebook once more. Finding the right crew with no fangirls was a bit difficult, but she was sure that she had found the right three because they worked well together.

"I met your mom, she seems nice anyway I was wondering if I can help you out today. Where are you?" He said as Hinata adjusted her glasses she knew that no one knew about her secret spot near the lake so she was safe from anyone knowing.

"I'm at Fangs house, but you don't have to come we're almost done with our planning we have the rest of the crew and we should hire them by tomorrow so as soon as they are able to work then we could set up the warehouse and start shooting in a few days" Hinata said as she grabbed a book in her bag.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I was thinking that we could go and eat somewhere after words and film your movie." He said, Hinata's eyes grew wide was he asking her on a date or something?

"I'm sure, relax its Saturday! Write a new song so I can produce another video. How about we work on the movie tomorrow around lunch, my treat!" she replied as she smiled at the sucks waddling by.

"Alright tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your house around 11. Oh, and before I forget your mom said that your dad wants you to bring honey." Sasuke replied.

"Its a date then." Hinata said as she heard the line go off. Honey? She knew that she had some explaining to her aunt to do when she got back. Sighing she took out a sandwich and started to eat it. The wind was blowing and she was grateful that she braided her hair this morning or else it would go crazy. She was currently looking at her notebook that contained everything to the story board, lighting, props that were needed and any remaining ideas that involved the movie. Placing her headphones in she decided to listen to _Haters gonna to hate_. She knew being the director means that she would overly have to listen to this song until she got sick of it which will probably not be likely because Sasukes band was quite likeable. As Hinata listened she pictured everything that was happening and the right moment.

"Get up, open your eyes, you're just like everyone. You waste all your time faking your smiles. Wake up, look at your life, you don't need to stalk mine  
>Here is my advice, get the fuck out!" she sang her favorite part of the song quietly. She bobbed her head to the music trying to memorize each instrumental part of the song. She had to admit that Sasuke had a better sounding voice rather than Itachi's. Comparing the twos voices was quite hard Sasukes was soft and when he screamed it wasn't as powerful as Itachi's and boy can that man scream. Placing her glasses on she then proceeded to write another idea that involved two Sasukes yelling at each other. She smiled at her handiwork and heard a twig snap from behind her. Who knew about her secret hiding spot?! She then turned around as fast as her neck could take her only to be looking at the man she just talked to over the phone a while ago. Crap. Hinata thought.<p>

"You know our band?" Sasuke said to Hinata, her eyes were wide as saucers as she shifted her body away from him.

"y-you are Sasuke Uchiha. Um.. Yes, it is very interesting." Hinata said quietly as she looked down at her notes. Crap, most of it was band related stuff she had to find a way to hide it. Shifting her body away from him she flipped her notebook to a new page so she could finish up her book report in a bit if he was still watching her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar, really familiar." Sasuke proclaimed as she poked her two fingers together.

"Um, we are actually in the same class." She whispered to him, glad that he actually picked up her voice he raised a brow.

"No, I would have seen you somewhere." he stated as he bounced his pointing finger at her.

"I um nearly puked on your shoes one time when I had to present an oral presentation." replied Hinata as she looked up to face the Uchiha male.

"You have Hyuuga eyes, do you know Nata?" Sasuke asked impatiently, he then sat next to Hinata observing the young woman with careful eyes.

"Shes my cousin. My mom and aunt are sisters so we are really close. Excuse me, but I have to go." Hinata said quietly as she grabbed her stuff and placed them inside of her book bag and left the Uchiha to her spot. Sasuke let Hinata go and tapped his finger on his chin, he was sure he had seen Hinata somewhere, maybe it was school.

Hinata let out a sigh as she left Sasuke, it was really close he almost caught her secret which she didn't want to get out. If they found out that the Video Nerd for the school was actually her they would probably fire her. She would also get bullied by Sasukes fangirls which wouldn't be that pleasant, she heard that they do horrible stuff to people who hate Sasuke or even get his attention. Nata could deal with them, but not her. She decided to go see some friends instead of going home if Sasuke were to follow her he would discover her secret which he could destroy even more than the fangirls. Walking towards the outskirts of the village she came across a one story house that was big enough for a family of five. Smiling she knocked on the door and waited.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" A soft female voice said as she opened the door. The female voice was quite surprised, but Hinata didn't care.

"Um, I wanted to ask you guys something and it would help me a bunch if you guys said yes." Hinata said as the female let her inside of the house it was decorated nicely with pictures everywhere. The house smelled like dirt which was quite nice because it sort of smelled like rain. Their sandy brown couch stood right in the middle of the room as it faced the television. Hinata smiled and occupied the one seater chair that stood to the right of the room.

"Alright, I'll be back they're both sleeping. They had a long night last night you know how they are with school" the female replied as she went in the back of the house. Hinata observed the pictures that hung around the room, for a small family they seemed to live a pretty comfortable life. Their father worked most of the time so they had the house to them selves. Shelves held books that ranged from Medicine all the way to the arts which Hinata loved most.

"Hinata, what are you doing here its pretty early for you to be here." said a husky male voice as he rubbed his eyes coming from the back of the house. The second male came in as if he were going to hit the next person who looked at him, but as he met Hinata's eyes they softened and he gave her a nod.

"I'll go make some breakfast, go ahead and tell us what's up." The female said, however, it wasn't nearly time for breakfast it was almost one o'clock. Hinata heard the fridge open and close along with pots and pans being found.

"Well, Sasuke and his band are doing a music video and I'm directing it and I need some crew members.. so will you guys want to help? Did I mention that you guys are going to get paid?" Hinata said eagerly to the three.

"Oh, that means I get to hand out with Shikamaru more! Wouldn't that be great Gaara, Kankuro?!" the blonde replied happily nearly jumping from what Hinata saw from the kitchen.

"Yay, so fun we get to hang with pineapple head." the dark haired male said as he lazily placed his hand up in the air. The red head rolled his green eyes and looked at the Hyuuga.

"I figured Temari would be up for it, but I don't know about you two, but as I said that you three are getting paid and the best part is you get to hang out with me!" Hinata said cheerfully as everyone nodded.

"When do we start?" Gaara said as she laid back on his chair and smiled at his two siblings.

"Um.. After classes on Tuesday. I'll have Kiba send you the storyboard along with everything we already have planned. I need to go see Kiba now, thanks guys and I'll see you on Tuesday. She then left the three to do their own business and let herself out of the house. Once out she pulled out her phone and called Kiba telling him to meet with her at the cafe they usually go to he agreed and she proceeded to call Shino and invite him, unfortunately he had to work for the rest of the day.

"You need to send Temari everything that we covered for the shoot, so please make sure to do that tonight, if not we would have to postpone the shoot for another day." Hinata informed Kiba as she started to drink her tea. Kiba nodded as he looked at the young female, she looked tired and if it meant doing one thing for her then he would do it.

"Are you gonna go to school on Monday?" he asked watching her eyes wonder around the room. Her eyes stopped and widened and Kiba looked at what she was staring at and it was Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hinata and gave her a smile and she shyly waved at him. Had he followed her around town? Did he know who she was? She looked at Kiba who gave her a confusing look then back at his cup of coffee.

"I don't know yet. I just might take the day off to catch up on some things." She said quietly. Suddenly, Sasuke approached the two and stood at the end of the table the two occupied.

"So this is where you ended up coming to. Huh?" Sasuke said to Hinata as he looked down to Hinata. He held his coffee and raised it up towards his mouth and took a drink. Hinata looked at Kiba who was giving her hand motions and concerned eyes trying to get her to try to explain by miming everything.

"Ah, yeah. Sasuke this is my friend Kiba. Kiba this is Sasuke he is one of my cousins movie subjects. Sasuke this is Kiba he is one of my best friends." Hinata gave the two introductions. Sometimes it was hard for her to keep her identity a secret because of conflicts like this, but somehow when she gave a back story people would believe it. Sasuke nodded and extended his hand towards Kiba who took it back and shook it. After the introductions Sasuke was invited to sit down.

"I was wondering and I don't mean to pry into Nata's life, but you two have similar names. I thought it over and I've known Kakashi for quite a while, but I've never known him to have a daughter can you explain please?" Sasuke asked. Hinata somehow panicked, but she knew she had to keep calm if she didn't then she would blow her cover. She knew that this question was going to come around sooner or later.

"My cousin was born and got the name Natalee, but she shortened it so that explains the name part. Kakashi is actually Nata's step-father, but my auntie Anko had married my fathers twin brother so that sort of explains why we look similar." Hinata replied as she smiled at the two in front of her.

"Ah, Kiba I'm suppose to be at home in fifteen minutes do you mind walking me home?" she asked her friend Kiba nodded and gave a short wave to Sasuke. The two left and Kiba looked back to check if anyone was around them before talking.

"What the hell! You scared the hell out of me!" he shouted towards his friend. Hinata laughed it off and looked at the wild haired male.

"Well it's done now, I can't back out on anything now. I'm going to head to my aunts house and tell her what happened. I'll let you know if I'm going on Monday and please be sure to send the assignment to everyone!" Hinata said as she left her friend to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the very sucky chapter. Next one will be better. :D Love you guys and leave a review! <strong>


	7. Um

Tuesday had finally arrived and Hinata was very happy, filming had just began and everything is so far moving smoothly. Temari was currently making sure that their clothes were the right way Hinata wanted them. Kiba was currently working on the lights, Shino was making sure the music worked so when the filming started Hinata would know if they are timed correctly. The rest of the crew made sure that the props and set was finished. Hinata moved the cameras to the correct position, for the rivalry scene.

"What else needs to be done?" Sasuke asked as he smoothed down his shirt that started to wrinkle. Hinata had to admit putting Temari as a costume designer did pay off, the last one she had nearly fainted after seeing Itachis abs, after that she had to let her go. Temari was strictly professional, well except for Shikamaru, but it was her boyfriend so Hinata didn't mind.

"Nothing really I'm just waiting for you guys to finish up with your clothes, It'll take time, Temari just started as a costume designer today, so I cut her some slack." Kiba then came and sat next to her, Hinata then pulled out her hand held and pressed record.

"So Sasuke, your first major music video... How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, Sasuke smiled at the camera something she knew no one has ever seen. He looked nervous from Hinata could tell. He raised his hand to scratch his hair then opened his mouth.

"It's directed by you, so I should feel grateful, but all I'm scared about is that the fans wont like it. I mean it's a good concept and I'm excited for the ending, it's just that you portray us as nerds. I know I said I liked it before, but nerds or geeks? They are nothing." Said the Uchiha, Hinata was shocked, not that she would admit it, she was a geek, what could she say? Nothing, because she needed him and he needed her.

"Sasuke, you should have said something, but my cousin, she's a nerd too. Does that mean she's nothing as well? I can't really do anything at the moment, but next time tell me." Hinata told him, she was furious and she knew Kiba was as well, but right now they couldn't say anything.

"Next question, the paint scene are you ready for it. To be honest we probably wont start that until the weekend, so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She said before he could say anything else about the nerd manner.

"That seems exciting, I mean when you first asked me about how I feel about paint I was scared, but as the days get closer I'm getting pretty siked." replied Sasuke as he started jumping up and down as he seen that only one more person needed to put their costume on. Trying to act normal she laughed at the excited Uchiha. Hinata then looked at Kiba and saw that he was jittery.

"Ah, Fang and Faith we need to discuss some manners, could you meet me outside?" She asked the boys and they nodded, turning her camera off she excused herself and went with the boys to their car, they only place they could talk in private. Turning the car on she proceeded to drive who knows were.

"YOU COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING? HINATA, THAT WAS REALLY RUDE. I WANTED TO KICK HIM IN THE FACE WHEN HE SAID THAT" Kiba shouted in the car, Shino didn't exactly know what happened, but Hinata informed him on everything.

"She couldn't say anything it would bow our cover, do you know how much Hinata would be harassed by Sasukes fans if this came out? What would happen if the press find out? The three geeks of Kohona High being the most talented music video team? Our companies only care about one thing and that is the progression of said companies. If it got out to the press that we were spending more time than we needed on other activities other than work or school it would look bad on our companies. We do this because we love it, even if we have to keep it from our families." Shino explained which was true, if her father found out that she produced, written and directed these great videos she would be shoved into the company, she knew if she was forced into it she knew that she would hate it.

"Sorry sorry. So what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked as he started to calm down, sighing Hinata turned the radio on and proceeded to sing the threes favorite song by the Akatsuki, blowing off some steam. Once the song was over Hinata smiled at her friends and took a few deep breaths, the two following her lead.

"We go back in and proceeded to do what we planned on doing, we should be able to keep our calm, right Kiba?" Nodding they went back into the warehouse to start their up and coming music video.

* * *

><p>"Okay, once I say action, I want you to walk out the door, proud and ready to fight these nerds."Hinata said as she closed the door and went back to her chair, with the clapperboard in check Shino said the scene number and clapped the board.<p>

"Action!" Hinata yelled as the music started and the boys came out of the doors Sasuke punching his hands, Suigetsu jumping around getting hyped, Naruto throwing his hands in the air. Hinata had to admit they were good, she decided that another take would be good so they started over again. The next scene involved a close up with the boys making what she called it her game face which was fairly easy so she decided another take on their faces would work.

"Okay, Fang is helping out with the next scene, I brought in some help for this one, so everyone gets a double, we wont be filming their faces , but be careful, we will also be filming this around five times just for my convenience. Okay I want Naruto and Suigetsu to go and change. The doubles change into the punk clothes, then come back as soon as you can. The rest of you can take a break." Although they filmed very little she realized that almost a minute of the video would be finished. She knew that the end of the day should be done as well after the five takes of the next scene. After filming everyone agreed to have dinner at a local barbecue place, to discuss what will happen next and to start planning out the next video as well as the upcoming show. Hinata had also agreed to start a music video for Itachi because Friday the thirteenth was in a couple of months and she wanted to start filming so she could take her time editing. Taking out her handheld once again she proceeded to record the boys drinking their water and talk about what was coming up.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke said as he looked up at the director. She gave the Uchiha a small smile and shook her head.

"Nothing really, just how much we filmed and what more we need to finish. What else I have to do before the end of the school year." she replied, this year she along with her best friends and Sasuke and his band were graduating. The principal had told her that graduation would be her stepping stone to go to a good school for media arts, she also told her that depending on her grades and how well the video goes she could go to Hollywood to study Filmmaking.

"You seem busy, but you only go to school a couple of days so you should be fine." Sasuke said as he gave her a small smile. Hinata then moved her camera to the band members as they were playing hacky sack until the rest of the band was ready. Sasuke joined in as he kicked his foot up to hit the bean bag in order for it to go up, he then waved his hand so she could join in. Placing the camera on her chair it recorded all of them playing the game with Shino losing the combo. They continued to play for ten more minutes then the rest of the band came in to stop their fun.

"Okay, guys. Like I said before Fang is helping out, so the Naruto and Suigetsu along with the nerd doubles need to hit the floor as soon as you go through the door, the rest of you try not to fall when going through the door, doubles you will be last to come out. Watch Fangs camera as you are going through the door, Faith is going to be filming Naruto and Suigetsu making crying or whatever faces. Doubles try your best not to be on camera okay?" Hinata tried her best to explain to the band and so far they seemed to understand so with out any more direction she proceeded on with the filming. With the clapperboard in check thanks to Kankuro filming started.

"Action."

* * *

><p>"Cheers for NATA!" Naruto yelled out as he held his cup of water in the air. Hinata smiled from her hand held and raised up her glass as well and everyone followed. The first day of filming had ended and Hinata had to admit it was a good day of filming, everyone took orders well and it was a breeze. One thing she didn't like was Sasukes comment, it hurt her and she wished that he didn't say it. The comment made it harder to tell him the truth about her, but she knew that if she wanted to finish this video then she had to keep it a secret. She had to admit she was starting to like Sasuke, but at the moment it seemed like it wouldn't work out.<p>

"Hinata how do you think we did?" Juugo asked as he ate his barbecue pork, everyone else wanted to know because they continued to look at her.

"You all did pretty well, everything was fast and well done. Um only critique is that during the last scene some of you kept looking directly at the camera, thats one of the reasons why I had to add in a few more takes. Overall it was a good day!" She said to everyone, she was thankful for her crew and friends to help out with what needed to be done.

"So what is the next song that you guys want to film? Also we will most likely film the paint scene during the weekend, I want to set aside a whole day to get that scene right, because we only get one shot and I really don't want to paint the warehouse white all over again" She told everyone as they nodded and started to shout out what they wanted to see. Nodding with everyones suggestions she continued to write it down on her notebook the home of all her ideas. Writing down more notes she noticed that Sasuke kept watching her, not that she minded. Smiling she turned to her left and gave him a face.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were writing." Sasuke said as raised his hands up admitting that he was peeking. Smiling she turned back to her note taking and then went to grab a piece of beef. Everyone went back to talking about school(Gaara and Kankuro),food (Naruto), Progress in songs(Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo), or how Temaris dad wants to meet Shikamaru. Hinata was in the zone writing idea after idea and her two friends notices, so they ignored her and continued to listen to everyone else's conversations. A few times the two were asked opinions on things, but would shake their heads or wave their hands signaling that they didn't want to talk. Dinner had finished and everyone parted ways, Hinata telling Shino and Kiba what needed to be done for the next time they would film, nodding the waved and headed the opposite direction. Walking to her aunts house was calm and she loved the cool air, but she knew someone was following her.

"What do you want?" she shouted to the person behind her, she was not afraid because who ever it was she knew she could take them, she had trained for things like these her father and cousin made sure of it.

"You are one brave girl." a deep voice said from the dark and out came Sasuke. She knew the voice and she knew that it was Sasuke, smiling she walked towards him.

"Why are you following me Sasuke? I can take care of my self, Kakashi is my stepfather."Hinata said which was true when she was younger Kakashi had taught her somethings in order to protect his niece.

"I live this way, I can walk you home."Sasuke said as he stood next to her extending his elbow out so she could link her arm with his.

"Fine by me." Hinata said as she walked with him, her arm linking his.


End file.
